Starting Over
by crzy1emo1chick
Summary: Shi and her team return from their mission only to be thrust into spying during the Chunin Exams.Shi finds a mysterious 'Genin' and decides to befriend him...then accidentally lets too much of her past slip. OOC, OC GaaraXoc Rating changed but only on some chapters, warning will be given.
1. Intro

**A/N: The sand siblings' age is different, Temari: 19, ****Kankurō: 18, Gaara: 17, they are all ****chūnin/Jonin****, but are undercover, I guess, for the 'plan'. Just changed my plan of which way this was going to go, but I don't know…Right now it's gonna be differed than what I planned.**

**A Strange and Backwards Relationship**

**Chapter One: Intro**

**Crzy1emo1chick**

**POV: OC – Shi**

I checked my headband once more and sighed. Naoko smiled, she was happy we were finally going back, so was Aki. The three of us, our team, our family, was finally returning to our home village. Naoko was giddy, as well as Aki. Though none of us had close relatives, Naoko and Aki had cousins whom they missed dearly. Other than them, they only had each other, well, and me. Aki and Naoko are twins but they are almost nothing alike. They both have the same jet black hair, though Aki with the blue eyes and Naoko with green. Naoko was always a great fighter while Aki was the thinker, always planning everything out, but she's also a medic specialist. But they both showed characteristics that reminded me of the other. I also had black hair, like the Twins, but dark red eyes. While both girls kept their black hair past their shoulders, I had mine short and often spiked in every odd direction.

We had been gone from Konohagakure for nine months. I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault. We had been given what had originally been a level B-rank mission, which seemed to be no problem for the three of us but it turned into something different. There were more ninjas than expected, more than the three of us could take on. There was an incident, and we became involved in a scuffle with them, leaving us burned, literally, but victorious. Both Naoko and Aki had been singed, Aki marks across her arms and Naoko with scars on her legs. They got the better end of the fight, because I, on the other hand, was left with burn marks covering most of my body; across my legs, torso, up my chest, my right shoulder, neck and lower part of my face. Because of this, I was in critical condition, making us unable to leave for quite some time. If I hadn't of been so stupid during the fight, we could have been able to leave sooner. We were also unable to contact the Hidden Leaf Village, so I expect the worst when we return.

We stayed with a small family as they tried to help with our wounds. As much as the three of us disliked it, we would forever be scared. It took half a year for me to become well enough to travel the distance back to Konohagakure. The female of the family, luckily a medic, told me that I did not need the bandages anymore but that I should wear them for another year. I wasn't always self-conscious about my looks but after having most of your body burned, so would you. Before the fire, I used to wear short-shorts and sleeveless tops; because it was easy to workout in, but that soon changed when I learned I would be covered in scars for the rest of my life. My outfit now consists of normal training pants and mid-sleeve shirt covering a long sleeve fishnet top, and all of us with our green flak jackets…oh, and the wacked out make-up I always wore, black lipstick and heavy black eyeliner, with my headband hanging around my neck. Unlike the girls, who embrace their new scars, I wanted to hide mine; knowing people would be disgusted or feel pity. My attitude changed, and now I am a closed, quiet, analyzing person, and I doubt I will ever be the cheerful, open girl I once was. But right now, today, I would try to become Shi Matte once more, because a ninja does what is best for its team. Today we would return to our village and regain our lives. The others are so excited, so why do I feel so afraid?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	2. Coming Home

**A Strange and Backwards Relationship**

**Chapter Two: Coming Home**

**Crzy1emo1chick**

**POV: OC – Shi**

We were just steps away from the village gates and I was afraid. Of what? I can't be certain. Aki saw my internal struggle, took lead and led us into town. There were people doing their daily chores, walking, and some just standing around talking to others. The first few people we had to see were Asuma, who was always like a brother to me, and Kakashi, our former sensei. But where could they be at this time and day? Naoko thought we should check out the academy or the main hall. I was anxious to see them again. What would they think? Do they think we're dead? How have they changed? And why is the burn on my nose itching again?

I rubbed my nose through the scarf like mask and Naoko shot me a glare. Aki shook her head. These two were overprotective. Yeah, sure, I am the youngest...and shortest, and I get hurt...a lot, but that's because I try to keep them out of danger! Often times, I do get hurt, but it's not life threatening…usually. But I'm a big girl, and I can protect myself…And it's their idea to go along with my dumb ideas that usually get us in a mess, so I'm not the only one to blame. As I had my mental rant, we ran into a fight that was waiting to happen. _**Just our luck, we get back and already there is a fight.**_

_**Damn runt, I'll show him-**___His thoughts were loud. My kekkei genkai let me read other's thoughts. It didn't turn off, so I was glad that it didn't use chakra. The other part of my kekkei genkai…that was a different story.

Up ahead, there were about four ninjas and three kids, most likely academy children. By Naoko's thoughts, I figured she wanted to step in before things became ugly. Aki knew her sister well and skipped up ahead with a giggle. A tall, possibly well built, male, in a black, baggy full body suit held a smaller child by his shirt, in a menacing way. His hood was up and what looked like cat ears, both which covered his hair completely. Next to him, stood a female, probably older, with blond hair up in little pigtails, she shook her head in annoyance. She was dressed in a light purple dress the fell halfway down her thighs and black fishnets covering odd parts on her legs. I was only able to see the back of both.

I raked their thoughts and grinned, it seems Kankurō has quite the temper. On his back was a large…object covered in wraps. The female, Temari, Kankurō's sister, also had a large object on her back. Gah, it was horrible not being able to tell what they are. At the time, neither of them were even thinking about it.

Standing across from them were the other two ninja, and two children. I was able to see the front of these strange people. The male ninja, genin rank, was in a crouch, ready to fight, he wore a blue and orange jumpsuit with his blond hair spiked up. What kind of retard wears an _orange_ jumpsuit, goodness, he looks worse than…Guy-sensei, well, almost. Naruto, his name, stood next to his teammate, Sakura, a female with bright pink hair and green eyes, dressed in a red qipao dress. She stood back from Naruto, shaking a little, with shock in her eyes. The two kids stood back with her, both staring at Kankurō and the kid he held.

Aki ran ahead of everyone and skidded to a halt directly in front of Kankurō and grinned.

"I do not believe that that is how you hold a child." She shook her finger at him.

I rolled my eyes, as Naoko and I slowly caught up. Naoko pulled her sister back and glanced up at Kankurō. Her eyes raked over him and a small smile appeared on her face, which immediately changed into a grimace. Her thoughts showed an interest in this ninja. I grinned. Naoko sighed.

"I apologize for my sister's rudeness."

"Who the heck are you three?" He questioned, totally ignoring Naoko._**So these are the Leaf Village's genin…**_

She didn't like this. "Excuse me, I was talking to you!" She had to look up at Kankurō, with him being half a foot taller than her. As he looked down at her, a smile spread across his face. _**So small, so innocent, I'll teach her not to mess with me.**_

"Don't you ignore me! I can kill you faster than you can even think of grabbing a kunai!"

Naruto used this distraction and ran at Kankurō but tripped. Kankurō…used his chakra to trip him, nice. He looked back at Konohamaru and smiled. "You're annoying, all of you. I don't like runts or any other scrawny weaklings, so when a wimp like this starts shooting his mouth, I just want to break him in half."

"Okay, whatever, I'm not in this." Temari sighed.

Just as Naruto ran at Kankurō again, a pebble came flying at Kankurō's hand, causing him to drop Konohamaru. Aki leapt for him and caught him before he hit the floor.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Aki? Shi? Naoko? You guys are back!" He wrapped his arms around Aki's neck and held her tight.

The others looked up at where the rock came from and noticed another ninja. I ran through his mind and let out a gasp. _**This is Kakashi's new team? What the heck! They are just…horrible. I thought Kakashi was better than this.**_

I looked over at Naruto who was shooting daggers at this new comer, who goes by the name Sasuke, as he sat on a branch in a nearby tree. My eyes widened, _**Uchiha? That must mean… I smiled. Well, Kakashi, better than I thought…**_

"You're the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most. All attitude and nothing to back it up." He pulled the wrapped object from off his back.

Temari gasped. "What? Are you going to use the Crow for this?"

"Kankurō, back off."

That voice…I shuttered. That voice was so smooth, so ...suave. Yet, where did it come from? I looked at where Sasuke sat and beside him stood another shinobi, standing upside down from a tree limb. The look in his eyes…I bit my lip.

"You are an embarrassment to our village." He muttered.

Kankurō let out a shaky laugh, "Hey Gaara."

Gaara…cute.

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way over here?"

"Uh, I know…I mean, they challenged us. They started the whole thing really…It was like this-"

Gaara interrupted Kankurō, his brother. "Shut up…Or I'll kill you." The way he spoke, it made me believe that he actually would kill him.

"Uh…right, I was totally out of line…I'm…I'm sorry, Gaara. I was totally out of line."

"I'm sorry…for any trouble he caused."

I grinned, the way he controlled them, the fear in Kankurō's eyes, such power Gaara had over his siblings. I felt the wetness pool between my thighs; is it bad that such control he had turned me on? I just hoped the others didn't know how I felt at the moment. Though things never really turn out my way.

_**I thought this weirdo was strong, but I was wrong…this one…this one we have to look out for.**_ Aki thought grimly.

Naoko just scoffed.

Such control. Such power. But why? He's the youngest out of the three so what makes him so…wonderful? I ran my tongue over my teeth as I thought.

"Let's go, we didn't come here to play games." His body dissolved into sand and reconstructed itself into him crouching down on the ground just feet away from his siblings. Before they could turn away, though, Naoko spoke up.

"What are you three doing here? Y'all are from…" Naoko glanced at Kankurō's hood, "Sunagakure, the Land of Wind…the Village Hidden in the Sand. So why are you here?"

Sakura nodded, "the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind are allies, but no shinobi can enter another's village without permission." She said proudly. "So state your purpose and it better be good."

_**Wow, Kankurō was right…so far, these Genin are snot-nosed brats. Would it have been so wrong to let him pound some sense into her, or at least manners, I wasn't finished talking!**_ Naoko hissed silently.

I giggled softly.

"Really? Have you guys all been living under a rock or what? You don't know what's going on, do you?" Then she pulled out her pass. "We have permission. Of course you're correct, we are Hidden Sand Genin, our home is the Land of the Wind, and we're here for the Chūnin exams."

Of course…that would explain it. Is it really time again for that? Ah, the good ol' days. As Konohamaru explained to Naruto what the Chūnin exams were - is there something wrong with that picture? - Gaara spun around and began walking off. Kankurō and Temari followed behind, but Sasuke stopped them.

"Identify yourself!" He said as he jumped to the ground.

"Who, you mean me?" Temari said, as she fluttered her eyes.

I rolled mine. _So full of herself_.

"No, the guy with the gourd on his back."

Gaara stopped once more and turned to face Sasuke. Before he could speak, I lowered the mask covering my face, though the bandages still showed. "Gaara of the Desert, sixteen, blood type…"

_AB_. His thoughts gave me what I needed.

"…AB. Birthday…"

_January nineteenth._ Ha, I laughed to myself, even Temari was helping, without her knowledge. Unknowingly to them, they were helping me with what I needed. Unconsciously, most people will think of the answer to a question, if they know the answer, whether the question was directed at them or not.

"…January nineteen."

Aki and Naoko shook their heads. _Know-it-all_. Naoko thought to me. I smiled in return.

"How did you…" Kankurō stopped himself. _How did she know all that? _"How do you know this?"

"Kankurō, Temari." I nodded and turned to the other shinobi that stood there in shock. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, it was nice meeting you all. I am sure we will see each other soon enough." I smiled and walked away. Naoko shook her head.

"What's with…"

Aki stopped Sakura. "Shi…Shi is like a walking dictionary. She knows everything about everything. She'll know whatever you know, as you think it, before you say it, before you even know you know what you know."

"You don't make sense sometimes." Naoko sighed. She grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her along.

We left the others with a look of shock still on their face. This is fun, we just returned and messing with the genin was helping me get through the jitters.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naoko led us into the academy building, I think, but then again, I wasn't paying attention…I was thinking about Gaara. On the other side of the door we could hear talking.

"Nine months…Tomorrow will be nine months."

"I should have gone with them."

"Hell yes you should have! It's your fault they aren't here!"

A different voice joined in, this one female. "Guys, every month or so, you two have this argument. It's not Kakashi's fault, they are old enough and strong enough to take on missions like this by themselves. They were actually supposed to go separate, but unlike the other Jounins, they have a bond. And Asuma…if you were so worried, why didn't you go after them?"

"Kurenai is right, had you been _that_ worried, you would have tried to come find us." Naoko snickered.

All three heads turned toward us.

"It's-"

"But it can't be…"

"But it is…"

I stayed behind the girls. I couldn't do this. They'll question what happened. It's too soon to explain…I pulled up my mask where it was covering my mouth once more.

"Shi…is that you?" Asuma muttered.

I stared at Asuma with one eye, my other still covered by the headband.

"Shi…" Kakashi stepped forward, but Asuma was quicker. He held me in his arms, tears running down his face. I tried to take a step back but Asuma wouldn't let me. I couldn't control my shaking, but I also couldn't move my arms, so I was unable to use my kekkei genkai. As I had said, my kekkei genkai has two parts to it: to be able to invade someone's thoughts but also to take over their mind. There aren't many left in my clan, and I am the only one that has the gene for this, because I received it from my father, and the rest of his family has passed.

When Asuma pulled back, I rubbed my arm as I felt tears spring to my eyes. Asuma stared at me and finally took in my appearance. "What's with the change of…what happened?"

Both Aki and Naoko had no idea what to say. I glanced over at Kakashi and couldn't help but giggle. Both I and the one I looked up to so much, and learned pretty much everything from, look alike now. He shook his head.

_**Are you trying to copy me?**_

The giggling turned into full out laughter. Kakashi sighed. "Have a seat, all of you, and explain." He sat in the chair across from the three person couch. Asuma sat next to me with Kurenai next to him and my teammates on either side of my legs. Aki and Naoko pulled their knees to their chest and wrapped their arms around their legs. Asuma held his cigarette in his hand as he stared at me, waiting to speak. I sighed and grabbed the cigarette from his grasp.

"Smoking is bad for your health, you know…" I chuckled and pulled the right side of the mask downwards ever so slightly. Placing the cigarette to my lips, I took a deep drag then passed it back to him.

"After…what happened, you're still going to smoke?" Aki asked.

"You said you were trying to stop." Naoko butt in.

"One; I said that two months ago. Do you really think I stopped cold turkey? Two; smoking is a hard habit to break…and it isn't going to happen with me. Three: stay out of this, both of you. Now, shut up so I can get on with the story." I rubbed my right eye then after a moment, I reached around and pulled the rest of the mask down.

Aki shook her head. "When we left nine months ago…we were faced with other ninja."

"The battle went…bad" Naoko continued. "Twelve to three, we tried to make it even…but Aki and I couldn't hold off, let alone fight off, four each…not with their strength."

"Some were able to get through…as they saw that Shi was a main threat…Too bad her mind control can only reach out to one person."

_**For now,**_I thought, _**Someday, I will be able to control several people…A crowd…**_"It went out of control…A fire started and things became worse."

Aki smiled. "She was able to save us though, but at the risk of her death. We did win…but yet, in a way we lost."

"Naoko wasn't affected much, nothing life threatening…maybe, scaring of the lungs, but I doubt it, she wasn't near in the smoke long enough. Aki suffers from some burns on her legs." I continued.

Aki smiled sadly. "But Shi-chan…she was the one hurt the most. She now suffers from burns and scars left across her entire body, because she saved us."

As Naoko continued after her sister, I removed my flak jacket and stared at my noticeable marks just under the fishnet shirt. "She's still very beautiful, but she won't admit it. She's become very self-conscious, thought, I think being back home could change that. Shi has returned to her shell, and neither of us want her like that." A smirk filled her face.

"After the incident…the burns that attacked over seventy percent of her badly…she was in critical condition. They said her heart stopped for a moment, but you know Shi. She's a fighter, and she won't give up."

"I had things I had to do. It wasn't my time to go." A smile crossed my face. "Besides, if I were gone, who would have protected you on your way back to the village?"

Asuma stared at me, with a sad look in his eyes. Aki chuckled. "And two months ago, we were captured, but they couldn't hold us for long. We stayed some time, practiced a little, became stronger, and slaughtered them." She punched the air with her clenched fist.

"Don't you mean Shi slaughtered them?" Naoko snickered. "When it came to fighting them, you nearly fainted."

_**You…you killed them? I didn't think you had it in you. **_Kakashi thought. Both Asuma and Kurenai's thoughts went along that line.

I shrugged. "I only did what I did for my team…their thoughts…broke something inside of me. Who would have thought…that I would have enjoyed killing them so much?" _**It became into a bloodlust, a need to kill.**_

Everyone was silent for what seemed like eternity. Then Asuma let out a laugh. "Well, since you three returned at this time…would you like to help out the Chūnin Exams?"

I blinked. Onto a new subject already? Well, why not? Participating in the Chūnin Exams once more could be fun. It means I…er, we get to see Gaara again.

"Can we pretend to be students from another village?" Aki questioned.

"No." Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai said in unison.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	3. Did She Just Call Me Emo?

**I wrote this three times at least, and I found a huuuggge mistake that I had to go back and do again. I'm so sorry. 3 Forgive me?**

**A Strange and Backwards Relationship**

**Chapter Three: A Real Meeting**

**Crzy1emo1chick**

**POV: OC – Shi**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So, somehow we got ourselves stuck in the Chūnin Exams, yet again. It's not _that_ bad, I guess… I mean, we only _almost_ died like seven times our first try… We still made it! So, you know…yeah.

I had been strolling along our old training site and hummed to myself. I kind of missed our times here with Kakashi. We had been rather young so I don't remember much of it…In fact, the only real memories I had was when he first used the 'Hell Viewing Technique' on me...and when our battles ran well into night…and when we got lost on our way home from a mission… Okay, maybe our time _wasn't _that great. But I still missed it. However, what I missed more than that was that Sand-nin from earlier.

I stepped in front of the clearing and sighed. No matter how hard I tried, I was unable to remove Gaara from my mind. I had only seen him that once, but ever since then, he was invading my thoughts…If he could do that with only the small time we had spent together he could probably tear down the walls I had so carefully built. I couldn't let my guard down…It was just a simple crush…Yeah, keep thinking that.

Staring at the flowers that had begun to bloom, I thought back to one of the last days I had spent with my parents. It was two months before the incident, and we had gone for a walk. My father and mother were walking hand-in-hand as I skipped beside them, chattering away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Shikyo, dear," my mother frowned. "Do you really think that you're ready for the chūnin exams next week? It's so dangerous…I'm just worried for you."_

_My father chuckled and replied before I could. "Darling, she is absolutely ready. She is, after all, our child. She's ready for anything."_

"_Even -"_

"_Yes, even if something like that happened."_

_I wasn't too worried about the exam itself. I was scared for my team. We were still so new to this, and Kakashi said that we would be the youngest there. But he also said that he didn't have too many problems when he went through them, and he had been much younger._

_My dad changed the subject abruptly. "I have an idea…" He did not say anything else. He picked me up, and threw me on his back, grabbing his wife's hand once more and started running. I held on tight, never wanting to let go. I had always been Daddy's Princess and at the time I couldn't imagine life without him. _

_He led us to a small clearing that wasn't too far from the training site Kakashi usually had us at. I stared at the small bugs flying in circles and was consumed by the light they gave off._

"_Daddy, they're so pretty…What are they?"_

"_They're called Fireflies, or even Lightning Bug. See what they're doing with their butts? The blinking lights? They're trying to find someone to spend their lives with, their mate."_

_I giggled. "Is that how you found Mom?"_

_She snorted, so very unladylike. "He wishes he were that wonderful. He was in a ramen eating contest with Minato, mind you this was before he became the Fourth Hokage. He was such a fool; I felt so sorry for him that when he asked me out I had to say yes."_

"_She was a sucker for a winner. Minato almost won, and if he had, I don't think your mother and I would be together. You could have been the daughter of the Fourth Hokage."_

_I giggled loudly. "MOM! You chose the wrong guy!"_

"_Oh you little…" My father flipped my from his back and laid me gently on the grass. He narrowed his eyes and moved his fingers like little critters across my sides, tickling me to laughter. "I'll teach you!"_

_It only took seconds for me to be unable to breathe from all the laughing. "I GIVE! UNCLE!"_

_He leaned down and began blowing raspberries against my cheeks, neck and stomach._

_We spent the rest of the night lying on the cold grass in each other's embrace, watching the Fireflies buzz around. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I took a seat at the table surrounded by other shinobi. I was less than an hour away from taking a test that…would determine nothing for me. I had already taken the chūnin exams so it didn't matter if I passed or failed… Maybe I could sleep the day away. Just as I started to doze off, his thoughts interrupted mine. My eyes shot open and I was rather confused. What was he doing here?

He continued walking until he caught up to the rest of his team. Silently, he sat down. I was unable to stare at him for as long as I wanted to because my team slid to either side of me.

I glanced up at Naoko and she let out a chuckle at my attire, which was plain to what I usually wore. I had forgone the flak jacket and stuck to a plain sleeveless black top underneath the fishnet shirt and long black pants. I went easy on the makeup, leaving light eyeliner, lipstick, and nail polish; all a deep red.

Naoko was dressed in casual clothing, nothing too fancy but she looked nice. Her hair was down and she went easy with her make-up. Aki was a lot like her sister today. Her hair was down, her make-up was simple and she was clothed in her usual outfit.

"How many people are here?" Naoko asked.

Aki took a quick glance around the room. "Not counting us…about a hundred fifty, possibly." I too glanced around the room but stopped when I saw him again. We've spoken once and I was losing it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_**So you're going to send us in as spies?" Aki asked.**_

_**Kurenai nodded, "We need someone on the inside to keep an eye on everything. With all of the other ninja coming from other village, we need to be ready in case of an ambush." **_

_**Asuma chuckle and turned to us. "Just take care of our squads, rough 'em up a bit if you need to. Do what you usually do and scare them a bit. If something gets out of hand with the others, you'll know the correct timing to jump in."**_

"_**Wouldn't that be cheating?" Aki snickered.**_

"_**Is it? Is it really?"**_

_**I blinked, "yeah, yeah it is."**_

_**He didn't reply, instead Kurenai took over. "What he meant to say, is make sure no one pulls any cheap tricks. We don't need everyone dying."**_

_**Kakashi shook his head. "And keep it on the down low, if that is possible for the three of you."**_

"_**Yeah, yeah. We love you too."**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Did Kakashi or the others mention what the first test would be?" I lowered my voice as I spoke.

"An actual test; a written one," Aki murmured.

I nodded and stood to my feet. If I could someone in charge I could use my mind control on, to retrieve the answers for my team. It was important for us to pass these tests, not to graduate but to complete our mission.

It didn't take long to find him, someone who knew the test. He met my gaze and fell into my waiting trap. I grinned and whispered, "Tougyo," and immediately he was in my control.

"You wouldn't happen to have the final answers to today's test, would you?" I giggled, knowing automatically that he did. His stare was dead now as he reached into his pocket and handed me a folded paper. I took it between the my thumb and forefinger, grinning. It was becoming too easy. "Thank you, you are now free, but you will not remember this."

I spun around on my heel and skipped away. I heard an intake of breath behind me and, after unfreezing, he walked away. When I arrived back to my table, I tossed the answer sheet towards Naoko.

"It went well…Now what?"

"Naoko, go talk to the others, meet them face to face. Get to know them…and the guy Shi is crushing on."

Oh, so they _did_ see me ogling him. Hmm, nice to know. "How about I talk to Gaara and you go talk to…everyone else."

I walked away from my team members as they laughed at me. I made my way over to the…sand siblings, but before I could say anything, Kankurō interrupted.

"You never did tell us who you are."

"Hello," I held out my hand, "my name is Shi Matte. It's nice to meet you Kankurō."

He just stared at my hand.

"Hey, asshole; shake mine before I break yours."

He crossed his arms, "how do you know-"

"I know all of you. Everyone in this room. But, out of the hundred and something people here…I want to get to know you guys more. You three make me curious." _**Mostly Gaara…but he also makes me hot. He's the first ninja from a different village that I don't have a want for his blood, but rather his body.**_

Gaara's head shot up. His eyes met mine and I giggled softly. I smiled brightly, which probably looked weird, considering I was covered in make-up.

"Who are you, and how do you know us?" Kankurō asked again.

"I really don't like repeating myself." I sighed. "You don't like me, do you?"

"Not at all."

Temari sighed. "Not really." _**She**__**is**__** funny, though. I hope she survives the tests.**_

Gaara just continued to stare. _**She's only competition. She could jeopardize the mission and get in the way of what we came here for.**_

"Watch it, Gaara, or I might become more than that."

A look of shock crossed each of their faces.

"What…"

"But he didn't say anything."

"Can she…"

Kankurō took a step backwards. _**Can she read minds?**_

"My dear Kankurō; that is not the only thing I can do."

"Don't blow our cover, Shi!" Naoko's voice rang loud.

Another sigh from me. "It's great that my own team doesn't trust me." I ran my hand over my spiky hair and turned to Gaara. "Has that ever happened to you?" I went to sit down in front of him, when Kankurō stepped in front of me. He stood at least seven to nine inches taller than me, but that didn't matter…but I did feel rather short.

_**Don't get too close to Gaara. This is for your own good.**_

My memories raced through my head. "_**I'm doing this for your own good. It's better that you grow up without your traitorous parents to ruin your life**__._" I blinked and returned back to reality. I took a step back and narrowed my eyes. "For my own good? Don't you think I would know what is _for my own good_ more than you? I've been through more in a total of two days than you probably have in your whole life, I think I would know more about what is better for _my own good_." I couldn't believe the way I said it. My voice changed, if ever so slightly. It also wasn't strong like it usually is, my voice cracking in the middle of the sentence.

Hands wrapped around my wrists and I was tripped. I fell to my knees with someone holding my arms behind my back. I looked up and smiled at Naoko.

"Hello."

She rolled her eyes. "What the hell do you think you are doing? " _**Had I stayed back, you would have killed him.**_

"No, I wouldn't."

"Shi…when I got here, you had a kunai already in your hand. If I waited any longer, it would be sticking out of his chest right now."

She was right, in my left hand I felt the weapon I must have grabbed for. I thought about whether I blacked out again, when an 'instructor' walked up to us. As he started talking, Naoko let me go and helped me up.

"No fighting inside the-"

He didn't finish, well, he couldn't. A kunai was lodged through his heart. It's really hard to talk if you're dead. I giggled.

"No one tells me to do…and gets away with it…alive." A smile appeared on my face. "I bet you wish you knew that before you died."

"What the hell was that for?" Aki growled as she ran over to where we stood. "You killed-" She looked down at the body and her realization crossed her face.

"Did you see that?"

"The speed…"

"There is no way anyone could have dodged that."

Ha, most of these were simple armatures…If they seriously thought that that was speed, they were so not ready for the real world.

I walked over to the dead shinobi with everyone's eyes on me. This would have been a very sad death, if he were truly alive in the first place.

"Besides, we weren't fighting." I was just talking to myself now. "We were just…playing." I crouched down and removed the kunai from his chest. There was no blood dripping from my weapon where it should have, which proved my suspicions correct.

_**The exams just started, and already you killed someone.**_ I laughed aloud at Kakashi's thoughts.

Walking away from Gaara and his team, I sighed. "Kankurō…no need to waste my time with the likes of a measly Puppet Master… But I will be back for you, Gaara; you and I will speak."

Another team had walked through the doors just moments earlier. Hey, so Kakashi recommended them for the chūnin exams? Well, he doesn't waste time, does he…

Naoko and Aki led me over to Naruto and the others. I clenched my eyes shut, I was beginning to feel weird after each time I used mind control jutsu, like I wasn't myself. I would have to stop with that certain jutsu for a while, until I find out why. My eyes shot open and I let out a small laugh. Maybe I could have some fun messing with Kakashi's team. Everyone had gone back to whatever they were doing before I caused a scene. Though, I did feel the stare of some every once and a while.

_**Oh, Kakashi, I hope you're watching**_**.** I thought to myself.

"Hello, Naruto…Sakura…Sasuke. Are the three of you ready for the exams to begin?"

"Of course!" Naruto chuckled.

"Well, I hope you three are. The chūnin exams are…rather difficult." I grinned down at them, finally someone I was taller than…even if it was only an inch or so. "I don't know if the lot of you is up for the challenge? You could easily lose your life…any one of you, or maybe even, all of you. Would you be willing to risk the lives of your team for this? If you think about it, their death would be on your shoulders."

As I spoke Sakura was shaking. Naruto glanced at her then turned his attention towards me. Several kunai were flying towards us, at a high speed, a speed that actually shocked me. The three of us were able to catch each of them before they could cause harm to someone. Almost immediately, the same kid threw some shuriken. Somehow, we were able to dodge them as well. I had barely said anything and this child has the nerve to throw weapons at unarmed opponents…didn't the guy just say no fighting? He's dead now, so he can't enforce it…And he was never an _actual _instructor to begin with…

"Hey, kid." Naruto threw another, which Aki caught. "What are you doing?" And another. "Kid! Stop! Before you hurt someone."

"Oh, like you did? Now you're worried about the others?"

"Shut up."

"What? If I don't, are you going to kill me too? Oh, I'm shaking." He doesn't need to bring sarcasm into the conversation! How rude!

Naoko stepped up. She covered his mouth with her hand, stopping the words that were spewing out. "Do as she says, and shut the hell up. Just shut your mouth and stay quiet, you ignorant little genin. You know nothing." We were all kind of shocked that Naoko had the balls to do that.

"Well, Naoko…one would say that that was out of line and immature as well as irresponsible…but, lucky for you, I am not like normal people and I think that that was pretty awesome!" I grinned. When Naoko removed her hand, the three of us began to retreat. We didn't get far though. In an instant, my arms were being held behind my back in one hand while another held a kunai to my throat.

"I would rather not hurt you but I will if we don't get answers."

Who does this kid think he is? Bossing us around…I glanced over to my left and noticed Naruto standing in front of Sakura, so that means that this is Sasuke. "Uchiha, I doubt you want to do that. Threatening me, that would do you just no good. But, I'll humor you this time."

_**This one brings trouble wherever she goes**__. _ I could hear Kakashi's thoughts nag. _**Should I go in and help…Nah, I'd rather stay here and listen to what's going on, she can take care of herself.**_

I licked my lips. "My name is Shi. I come from the Matte clan, a very powerful family, wealthy, you might say, but also small, dangerous, and mostly dead. There aren't many left from my father's side, my mother's side…well, they don't want anything to do with me. I am seventeen…I am a masochist and sadist, an orphan, unloved by my blood, powerful, self-conscious, paranoid-"

"That's it." I could hear the frown in his voice. "I don't need to know everything…But I do want to know how you know so much about us."

"Ah, is that it?" I laughed. "Well, that's too bad. I don't go around telling everyone my business."

_**You could have fooled me.**_ He thought.

"That, you will find out soon enough, Emo kid."

_**Did she just call me Emo?!**_

I slipped out of his grasp and away from the knife, turning to stare at the two boys. I sighed and shook my head. "You two don't remember me…Such a shame."

Neither could speak before the doors burst open. Out walked a largely built male and several others.

"Welcome all, to this years' Chūnin exam!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	4. The First Test

**A Strange and Backwards Relationship**

**Chapter Four: The First Test**

**Crzy1emo1chick**

**POV: OC – Shi**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ibiki and the others walked in, making his usual threats, and everyone made their way to their positions. He introduced himself and gave us our seats. I took a quick look around and made a note of where everyone sat. I mentally cheered. I sat directly next to Gaara and two chairs up from Aki…Naoko, I believe, sat behind me. The tests were passed out and the rules were given. I looked at each of the questions and let out a laugh. A quick look into Sakura's thoughts showed me how much she was freaking out about Naruto failing, well, that would be bad. But you have to give that guy credit. Naruto…He was seriously freaking out.

It took all of…fifteen minutes for me to finish to test, though I suspected Aki had been done for quite some time thanks to the answer sheet I grabbed. I glanced over at Gaara who had his eyes closed, in concentration. I followed suit and shut my eyes, listening to the thoughts of everyone else.

_**Well, that's interesting...I can't begin to understand a single one of these problems.**_

_**What'll do I do...What'll do I do...What'll do I do?**_

_**I need a high score if we're gonna have a chance. It's so hard. I'm almost tempted to...No I can't do that...It's almost like they're trying to get us to cheat...I just hope Naruto and Sasuke don't fall for it...No, he wouldn't no way, not even Naruto is that much of a dumbbell, right?**_

_**Huh, so that's it...Yeah, that's gotta be it. This is about more than the written exam; the real aim is not to test our knowledge but our ability to gather information.**_

Wait, what?

_**A ninja must see through deception. He's not actually forbidding us from cheating, he's expecting us to. He's daring us to try and cheat and not get caught. Only exceptional shinobi could get away with it under these circumstances, and that's just what he's looking for. I wonder how many of the others have realized that's what this test is all about.**_

"Crap dammit!"

Everyone's eyes shot to me and I felt the blush spread to my cheeks. Ibiki glared in my direction, and I slid down my seat.

The point of this test was to cheat...Thank goodness, now I don't feel so bad about stealing the answers. I sighed and placed my feet on the table, leaning back with my arms behind my head.

"Matte-kun, remove your feet from the table." Ibiki growled loudly.

"Make me." I replied smugly, the embarrassment of earlier already gone.

He chuckled and then almost immediately kunai from around the room flew my way. I hadn't expected this so I fell out of my chair, trying to escape the weapons. Counting the knives, I realized that at least half of the instructors tried to attack me. My face paled, that was not good.

"I will fail you before the tests are even scored."

I sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll be good." I sat back in my seat and yawned. I hope Naoko finished. Then again, the test gives her something to do. She never was one for patience. I looked up at the clock, twenty minutes in. This is crap.

I placed my head on the table and closed my eyes. I was getting too jittery; I had to get out of there. My knee started bobbing up and down; I can't handle quiet places like this, and I hadn't had a smoke since we got home. I raised my hand to ask if I could go to the restroom, anything to get out of this cramped room, but Kankurō was already being escorted out of the door…on his way to the restroom. Okay…I need another excuse to get out….and is the room getting smaller?

I shuttered, I have to calm down. Every time I get worked up like this, I get…well, flashbacks. I clenched my eyes shut and laid my head on the table. All I had to do was wait until Kankurō returned and I would take my leave. I have a plan as soon as I get out too.

Relaxing was impossible, it seems like I could feel everyone's stress in the room. Their stress was not helping me. When I actually get time to myself, my thoughts run wild and letting my thoughts take over is never a good thing. I go back to my past and relive everything. Before I knew what was happening, I felt the cold air on my face. Opening my eyes, I found that I had unconsciously walked out of the testing room and was standing outside in front. I don't remember getting out here…but somehow I did.

_Shut up._

_-Slap-_

_Shut up._

_-Slap-_

_Shut up._

_-Slap-_

"_Be quiet. They're both dead and there is not a thing you can do about it now. Not a good trade, if you ask me; two of the best shinobi for your wasted life…But it doesn't matter now. I'm going to have my way with you now and there is nothing you can do about that either."_

_I opened my mouth to reply but he just slapped me again. Holding my wrists over my head with one hand, he…_

I clenched my eyes shut and I slowed down my breathing. It seemed nearly impossible, but I was able to do it. Now, I was back to reality, but I couldn't go back in just yet. I crouched down and sighed; I needed a quick smoke.

I lit up a cigarette and stared at it burning in my hand. Smoking the cigarette took less time that I thought, and I was ready to go back in within minutes. Walking back towards the room I realized that I needed an excuse to Ibiki, a reason why I left like that. Before I could think further into it than needed be, I met up with two very important people.

"Shi, what are you doing out here? "

"Trying to get back inside." I muttered.

Kakashi shook his head. "Why were you out here in the first place?"

"I…was having flashbacks and I unconsciously walked out here. So I stayed out here for a while and had a smoke, now I need to get back in there."

Asuma chuckled, shaking his head. Kakashi, my former mentor smiled at me and replied; "I have an idea." He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and lifted me up, carrying me inside. Well, this won't be well. I should have just used a genjutsu to hide me as I made my way in. Nearly everyone turned our way as we walked in. I looked down at my feet that were just dangling.

"Ibiki…look who I found wandering the hall."

Ibiki looked towards us then shook his head. Why is everyone doing that? Am I such a disappointment? "Thank you, Kakashi…Asuma. We were just in the middle of a very important test when she just gets up and walks out."

I rolled my eyes. He forgot to mention that I finished the test, but whatever. "Kakashi-sensei, can you put me down now?" I whispered; this was quite embarrassing.

He did. But it wasn't gentle or expected. Instead of setting me down on my feet and letting me regain my balance, Kakashi simply let go. I let out a squeal as I toppled to the floor.

"Just making sure she got back safe and in one piece." He grinned and followed Asuma back outside. I glared at the back of his head as he disappeared. That's it! He's not getting Jiraiya's next novel for his birthday.

As soon as they left, Ibiki grabbed my arm and held me up. My feet were, once again, dangling down. I know that I am short, but that doesn't mean that I like to be man-handled!

"Because of that stunt, I should kick you and your team out. But I won't because I am such a nice guy. Now, go sit down before you push me any farther." I cannot let you run wild like this; one of the genin is going to realize something, if they haven't already.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Can you let me down so I can go back to my seat?"

He let go and I fell back onto my butt. I narrowed my eyes. "Of course." I hissed. I stood up to my feet and walked over to my chair. Not many people were paying attention anymore, though Naoko and Aki's eyes held humor in them. Sliding into my seat, I leaned my head down.

_He kept me trapped while he explored my body. He touched places that, at that age, should never be touched. I had tried my hardest to break away from his hold, or at least block it out. He was a sick bastard who didn't deserve to live._

_Blood was dripping down my cheek from where he slapped me and I was losing consciousness. I stayed awake long enough to know he didn't stop there. My parents were gone and I thought that maybe I was going to go with them. However, he had no plans of killing me. To know that this would stay with me my whole life urged him on._

_I woke up in the dark, surrounded by my parents. For a moment, I thought it might have only been a dream until crawling over to them. I shook my mother's arm, trying to get her to move._

"_Momma….Momma…Wake up, Momma." Her blood coated my hand and I couldn't believe it. They couldn't be gone, no, I was still a child and I needed my parents. They couldn't leave me! Not now!_

_Asuma and Kakashi found me huddled over their cold bodies, soaked in blood. Asuma tried to pull me away, and I clung to him as my lifeline. He had always been like a big brother to me, and so he took it to himself to take me in._

_Glimpses of the evening continued to flash; memories of the night overwhelmed my mind._

I was startled awake by a kick to the back of my chair. Naoko's thoughts filled my mind. You okay? Looked like a bad dream.

I nodded then sighed. Now that I was awake, I decided to wait until the final question was out. There was about ten minutes before he would begin it. I glanced up at Gaara to see him on question five and I shook my head. I flipped the test over and decided to have some fun. On the back of my test, I wrote '_hello_' and slid it over to Gaara. If he was going to not initiate conversation first, I would.

_**Hello? Does she really think that I'm going to reply?**_

I stole the paper back and quickly wrote again. '_Yes, I do...and since I can hear what you think, I thought it would be fair that I let you in._'

_**Who said I want to be let in?**_

I ignored his question and continued. '_Since the first moment I saw you, I knew I would get attached. Such a mysterious personality...though I can't see as much of you as I can the others, you still feel...special to me._'

His mind was nearly blank. He continued to read the last three words over and over. While his mind was still reeling over that, I pulled the answer sheet I had hidden in my pocket and slid it towards his test.

_**Come on,**_ I thought to myself. _**Take the answers and hurry before time is up.**_

Gaara turned to face me for the first time, his eyes narrowed in confusion. He wondered where I got the answer sheet from, but seeing that he would get no answer from me, he turned back to his test.

These thoughts were different. _**Now that we've weeded out most of the hopeless cases, fifteen minutes to go. Time for the main event.**_ "Alright, listen up. Here is the tenth and final question."

I yawned and zoned Ibiki out. It didn't matter what the tenth question ended up being; we were ready. Instead, I looked around the room. Naruto was the first I noticed. His thoughts were all jumbled as he worried. He was afraid what his team would do if he failed.

"These rules are unique to question ten. Listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you."

I chuckled dryly, whatever.

"Rule number one: each of you is free to choose not to be given the final question. It's your decision."

Everyone looked around in confusion.

"If you choose to not to take the tenth question, regardless of your answers to the other nine, you will get a zero. In other words, you fail; and that means of course, your teammates will fail as well. But not so fast...If you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly, you will not just fail...but be barred from taking the Chūnin exams ever again!"

Ah...well, fuck.

"Of course, if you don't want to take it, you don't have to." Whatever, we're good.

Garra looked at me, palm open under the desk.

_**Fine. I'll take it.**_

I smiled in achievement, and then slid the paper into his hands, his thoughts were blank, but when our fingers touched, I felt... something. Put simply, I felt complete. Then his touch left mine and the feeling vanished.

Shi...if you can get away...from the rest of your team...meet me here...about an hour after the exam is complete.

I gave him thumbs up, telling him I understood.

"You have all passed the first exam." Ibiki chuckled loudly. "By staying, you have all passed."

Moments after he spoke, a crash rang through the room and the window to our left broke in pieces.

_**She's early again**_, Ibiki groaned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Everyone is dismissed... Everyone except Team Kakashi."

My eyes narrowed towards Anko who spun towards Ibiki, ignoring me totally.

_**See what you did!**_ Aki grumbled.

The rest of the passing class flooded out of the room, leaving the Sand Siblings, my own team as well as Team Seven. Anko glanced at Naruto, then to Sakura and Sasuke and finally me.

_**What did we do?**_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Uh, I mean his previous team."

Sasuke and Sakura slowly stood but Naruto was still frozen.

_**His previous team? That...demon was his student?**_

After a moment he stood up and followed the others out. Anko turned her gaze to us as we walked forward. Gaara, Kankurō, and Temari inched toward the door.

"Matte-Chan..." I stood near the front with her gaze glued to me. Her thoughts were jumbled up. She was glad that we were back but she thought back to what she was told about what happened before the test. I blushed and looked away.

"Uh, hi Anko."

"Care to explain yourself, Shi?" _**You could have slipped today…You're lucky the guard wasn't real.**_

The moment I should have used to think of where to start, I used to think of a lie, however it was close to the truth. I turned back to Anko and shrugged. "Not really...it wasn't my fault that I was pressured, pushed until I broke."

"Oh, then who are you blaming?"

"Kankurō…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	5. A Small Filling

**A Strange and Backwards Relationship**

**Chapter Five:**

**Crzy1emo1chick**

**POV: OC – Shi**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_The moment I should have used to think of where to start, I used to check out who was still present. It seemed Gaara, Kankurō, and Temari were the only ones outside of my team and the teachers that were lounging around, watching our conversation. I turned back to Anko and shrugged. "Not really...it wasn't my fault that I was pressured, pushed until I broke."_

_"Oh, then who are you blaming?"_

_"Kankurō…"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yeah, sure, he sounds like the best person to blame. It would have been even better if he were not in the room as well.

Anko shook her head, a small smile visible on her face. "And why was it his fault?"

All I gave her was a shrug. I raised my right hand with intentions to run it through my hair, as I had so many times before. I hadn't seen it coming and had only felt it when it was too late. One moment he had been staring at his younger brother and the next changed it all. The blood ran down my arm and across my hand. I swallowed back my scream. With a quick glance down at my hand, I assessed the damage. It wasn't that bad…well; at least I've had worse.

It was a small kunai Kankurō had thrown. It made it through to the other side; in at the back of my hand and half an inch poking out of my bloody palm.

Anko had to hide her giggles. Shi's finally getting back what she puts out.

I felt my eye twitch. "As if I didn't have enough bandages already." It took a full second before the pain spread and I fell to my knees in silent pain. I screamed profanities through my mind, keep all noise hidden. "What. The. Hell? Dude!"

That cocky look on his face was unnecessary!

"Shi!" Naoko and Aki flanked my sides and crouched down. Naoko's hand flew across my body, not knowing what to do. "Breathe!

"I know what to do!" I swatted her hands away. Grasping at the open hole of the kunai, I took a deep breath and yanked hard.

Aki's eyes grew wide as the blood began to pour faster. "What the hell! That was at least stopping the blood. Don't touch!"

When I turned back to her, she already held a roll of bandages and commanding her sister to wrap the wound. Aki pressed gauze against the gash, and using her chakra, was able to fix it...for the time being.

As soon as she moved, Naoko quickly wrapped around the gauze, holding it in place. The pressure was to stop, or at least slow the bleeding, while the tight bandage would keep it in place.

I stared at Kankurō as his finger twitched for another kunai. "You move again and you'll leave Konohagakure in a body bag."

"There..." Aki murmured. "This will have to do until we get home."

Anko gazed proudly at Aki and her quick reflexes. One day, my teammate would become a wonderful medic-nin, especially with all the practice I've given her.

"We have to get you home now...or you'll die from loss of blood!" She wasn't too afraid of that happening; she was more so scolding me for not letting her take charge immediately.

Anko nodded, leading all six of us towards the door. "Get straight to that. Can't let that happen to Ms. Matte-kun." You behave yourself. The test had officially begun; we can't let the other shinobi die now. What would the other villages think of us?

We made it to the front of the building before Naoko exploded.

She glared at me then spun to Kankurō. "You...what the hell was that stupid stunt you just pulled? Neither my sister, Shi, nor I have caused any form of harm to you or your siblings. What idiocy caused you to do that?"

I sighed. Naoko was never good with holding back her emotions. Let's just see what happens today.

Kankurō took a step closer, "I don't like little kids, younger, shorter, that think they know more than me." Inexperienced Genin.

"Short...You got me there..." I chuckled. "But you have your facts mixed up if you think I'm younger than you. How old do you think I am?"

_**Fifteen...sixteen...**_

"Try again, bud. I'm old enough to see my parents fight in the Third Shinobi World War and watch them help take in the Nine-Tails during its attack. I was nearing eight during the time of war making me roughly...two years older than you." I hissed, lowering my voice, "Two years isn't much, but here, it's the difference between a seventeen year old chūnin and a nineteen year old jōnin. Or…you could be here for legit reasons which would make you a seventeen year old genin…but then why would you lie about your age?" I continued mumbling to myself, which only seemed to anger Kankurō even further.

_**Shi, let's go. You can flirt later.**_

I turned on Kankuro's widen gaze to find both Naoko and Aki were already down the street, walking home. "I know all of your secrets, or at least most of them...I have yet to find out why you're here. I'd like to believe it's the same reason as us. Whatever reason it is, don't let me regret not ratting you out to others." Please, don't let me regret it...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I was only too lucky that I shocked them so much I was able to walk out of there alive.

I sat back on my couch and watched Aki sort through the medical scrolls she had on hand. Naoko was too busy raiding the refrigerator and her sister too busy looking for a jutsu to notice my "off in the distance" stare.

For the life of me, I could not quit thinking about Gaara. I mean, hell, I've talked to his brother more than I've spoken to him personally. I unconsciously rubbed my injured hand over my face and I heard Aki groan loudly.

"Dammit, Shi. Don't move this hand...now look what you did, it started bleeding again."

"Tell me again why you didn't just go to a professional..." Naoko mumbled, finding her way over to us. "And by the way, I bought too much stuff yesterday. Y'all need to eat that shit before it goes bad. Who knows how long we'll be gone in the forest."

I rolled my eyes as Aki grabbed my hand roughly. "I hate the infirmary...haven't been there in years, I'm not starting now...besides, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad..." Aki mocked me. "Crazy son of a bitch." I'll just use my chakra to control the bleeding while I stitch it up, nothing else I can really do...maybe numb the spot...or you can feel all of it as the needle sews you back up.

"Whatever you think, Miss medic-nin."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

About half an hour later I was all stitched up and rebadged. Aki decided to take a nap before getting ready for our following day in hell. Naoko said that she wanted to shower then follow Aki's idea and sleep.

Left alone to my thoughts, I figured I would take a literal and metaphorical walk down memory lane...maybe stop by the Dango Shop or even Ramen Ichiraku depending on how late I stay out. I wrote a small note to the girls about my whereabouts before leaving so they would not think that I was, once again, kidnapped.

The sun had begun to set and it was a beautiful moment. I knew my life wasn't perfect but when I watched the sunset, I often imagined that it was. My life wasn't perfect, but dango helped create the illusion that it was.

I ordered about a dozen dumpling kabobs, wrapped them up for later and went on with my mini journey. I found myself thinking what I would want my life to be like if I could change it.

I wouldn't be orphaned.

I wouldn't be buying a dozen dango to binge on by myself.

I wouldn't be burned.

I would own a pony.

My family wouldn't hate me.

Gaara and I would be together without trouble.

Wait, where did that wish come from? I never agreed with myself that I wanted to be in a relationship with him...did I? Do I?

Sure, I find him attractive...And interesting. But that's it. He's from a nation and, well, he won't even talk to me...I believe that causes a rift in any relationship.

Because of all my confusing thoughts, I soon found myself walking into the clearing my father and I frequented when I was younger, nibbling on a dumpling. Holy crap, this shit gets better every time I eat it.

I fell into a sitting position then toppled backwards so I stared up at the darkening sky. The clearing was as I remembered it, still so beautiful. The lightning bugs were still buzzing and lighting up the night. I closed my eyes and drifted off for a moment.

Hours past and when I awoke from a dreamless slumber, and free of nightmares, I knew at once that I was not alone. Chakra from another presence filled the clearing. I waited a moment before opening my eyes, hoping this person would disappear and I would not have to deal with him until tomorrow. Sadly, that did not happen.

"If I didn't know any better, Gaara, I would accuse you of following me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	6. Let's Not Get Caught

A Strange and Backwards Relationship

Chapter Six: Let's Not Get Caught

Crzy1emo1chick

POV: OC – Shi

_"If I didn't know any better, Gaara, I would accuse you were following me."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"We planned to meet hours ago."

I opened my eyes to see him crouching near my head, a lot closer than I expected him to be. "Well, as you just witnessed, I kind of fell asleep. Sorry about that, by the way." I pushed myself into a sitting position and meet his stare. His demeanor was different now. There seemed to be a slight static in the air between us that was unfamiliar.

He reached his hand down to touch mine and that feeling was back. The gourd he usually wore, sat uncorked but off to the side. I smiled; even in this crouching position, he seemed to tower over me. I liked that.

He looked me in the eyes, a grin upon his face. _**I need you, Shi. **_

I couldn't take it anymore. He was so close but only our hands were touching and it was driving me insane. I used my uninjured left hand to drag him closer until our lips crashed together. He seemed shocked, though made to move to back away.

My right arm was around his neck, pulling him between my spread legs while my left hand moved down to his pants. So far, so good. No rejection is always a good sign. I felt him harden between my touch and for the first time I was nervous. My fingers fumbled with the attempted removal of anything. The white cloth and leather strap finally fell from his body and I felt myself smile.

His lips pressed harder against mine and I felt myself lying on the grass again. I gasped and that gave Gaara the chance to slip his tongue past mine.

The next moment had me with my arms bound above my head with sand and Gaara with his head nestled against my neck. His hips thrusted against mine and I so desperately wished for the intrusive clothes to be gone.

He let out a slightly demonic growl and tore at both of our clothing. I would probably have to explain the claw-like marks on them later, but at the moment I peeled off what I could.

The only coherent thought in his mind was focused on getting one thing, and I was fine with that. I was soaked and he was hard, I knew exactly what came next.

There was no slow, passionate embrace but instead, a rough, animalistic assault that has us both screaming. I came within the first few thrusts, but it was not enough.

He bit my neck lightly and I clawed at his back, trying to bring him closer; I knew I probably drew blood, but he only pushed harder...faster...when he pulled out unexpectedly.

_**Turn around.**_

I opened my mouth to mention the sand holding me down but he repeated in a growl.

"Turn around. Get on your knees, now."

I rolled over, crossing my arms to do so. I braced myself as he thrust without warning. My breasts spilled from the shredded shirt I was now wearing and he grabbed them for leverage, squeezing tightly. I pressed myself back against him, needing to take him deeper.

He moved his hands to my hips and he started pounding harder. My arms almost gave out from the force.

"So tight...So wet," he grunted loudly. His grip tightened and his thrusts were more erratic. One hand slipped from my waist down between my legs and his fingers twirled around my clit.

I felt my muscles clench around his cock as I neared a release. "I-m...close."

"Good. I want you to cum all over my hard dick."

My body tightened around him, followed by everything giving out, a high feeling taking over. I came down as he thrusted one last time, followed by him collapsing on me. The sand around my wrists dissolved, and Gaara was no longer on me. I whimpered softly at the loss.

I looked up into the empty field, naked, my clothes scattered on the floor, and alone.

"Thank you for just leaving me here, jackass."

He chucked loudly and my head shot towards his voice. So he was still here.

**Someone is coming.**

Fuck, no time to relax.

The adrenaline was quickly leaving my body so I had to hurry while I could. There were four shinobi coming our way and...a cat?

I had just finished looking as presentable as I could when Tora literally attacked my face. I fell to the floor with her scratching at my face. I hate cats...Tora especially.

"Shi?"

"Temari? Get this little shit off of me before it -" _**draws blood. Fuck, a little late for that now.**_ "Crap. Blood, blood everywhere!"

"Awe, she's so cute!"

"It's a fucking demon!"

Finally she dashed over to where I was writhing in pain and tore the demonic piece of shit before it clawed my eyes out.

She gave me a once over, and exclaimed "how long were you and that supposed cat demon going at it? Your clothes are _all _torn up!"

My eyes widened for a split moment before I forced myself to relax and chuckled. "Tora gets rather wild because of her owner. She doesn't sit still well."

"That explains a lot." She gently pet the cat then her eyes raised to mine. "Why are you out here at this time of night?"

_**This time of night?**_ I glanced up at the sky. _**Well shit, it's later than I expected...how long have I been out here? Crap...the girls!**_

"-seen him?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

She shook her head and grinned. "Kankurō and I are out here looking for Gaara. Have you seen him?"

"No, I haven't seen him." I probably spit that out a little too quickly. "Have you?"

She gave me that questioning stare, "if I saw him, why would I still be looking for him?"

"Right, right...sorry."

"But...I did see Naoko and Aki heading this way looking for you..."

A feminine snicker was heard echoing through the trees. The laugh quit abruptly.

"Aki...we know you're there."

"This is not Aki! This is...um..." She paused. "This is Kankurō!"

"You sound nothing like Kankurō."

"Silence! You did not let me finish, damned runt. I am Kankurō...from the future."

Temari and I looked at each other then down to Tora, she was glaring daggers my way and seemed to be no help. "Aki, just get out here."

A sigh followed by several curse words came from her direction. She leapt down from the tree branch she had been sitting on. "So Kankurō from the future was not convincing enough?"

"Considering you do not sound like him at all...no." I muttered in response. "Where is Naoko?"

"We split up to hopefully find you quicker. I won." She gave me a once over much like Temari had and laughed loudly. "What the hell happened to you?"

I rolled my eyes, my lie already out there, I just had to keep with it. "Tora and I got off on the wrong foot...for the eleventh time in a row." As I said her name, she took off and jumped towards my face. Before she could though, Temari pulled her back.

"So cute...so violent."

_**Sounds like someone else we all know.**_

"Temari?!" It was Kankurō. "Temari, did you find him?"

Aki giggled and put her finger to her lips, telling us to keep quiet. She then performed the hand seals dog, bear, and ram, causing her to change into a duplicate of Kankurō. It was perfect timing as the real Kankurō and Naoko emerged from between the trees.

"You found Shi, thank go-..." Her eyes landed on the fake Kankurō then back to the one that stood next to her. "You were...but he..."

Aki cleared her throat. "I am...Kankurō from the future." Her voice now sounded more like the real Kankurō.

"The future?" Naoko repeated, disbelieving.

_**It has to sound more believable...**_ "Yes, the future." Her eyes glazed over. "Temari and a nice young shinobi from the Leaf Village end up together. It's rather cute. Kan...err, myself and Naoko finally see eye to eye and I end up marrying her. We have our moments, arguing now and then...Gaara isn't so demonic anymore, together with Shi...and they have a wonderful baby boy. He has my brother's hair but her eyes...Kisame and I ...he and I run away from the Akatsuki and don't have to deal with anyone else." Her voice changed from deep to her usual tone.

"A...Kankurō...from the future..." I coughed once, hiding a laugh. "None of that is actually believable."

Temari nodded. "Especially the part with Gaara...he will always be demonic." _**Especially with the Shukaku in him.**_ Naoko and I raised an eyebrow at her but she shrugged. "He's my brother, I can say that."

"That and you said something about Kisame...I don't think Kankurō would go gay...for Kisame of all people." Naoko added with a grin.

Aki frowned, not ready to give it up. She stuck her bottom lip out slightly, "but baby, you're my future lover!"

"Okay, ew. Aki, I know that's you."

"Mrs. Hoshigaki, it seems that your cover has been blown," I murmured as she was forced to change back into her normal self.

"That was..."

"It was very..."

Naoko and I nodded. "Yeah, yeah it was."

The real Kankurō looked around the clearing at each of us then frowned. "You found Shi, but Gaara is still missing."

"Actually..." My gaze was locked on a figure standing behind him as he spoke. "I think I found him."

Naoko and Aki grinned brightly, clapping their hands together, in sync like always. As annoying as it was, they finished each other's sentences as well. This time, Aki began. "Now that we found everyone -"

"- I think we should head back home. We've got a big -"

"-day tomorrow. Shi don't stay out too late."

Naoko winked. "And Kankurō...no more rough housing children while you're in my village, or we will be enemies."

_**They aren't now? What exactly is going on between the two of them?**_ I rolled my eyes. "I'll be right there."

Naoko chased Aki out of the clearing, leaving me with the Sand Siblings.

I rubbed the back of my neck, standing in the middle of the three shinobi awkwardly. "Uh, I guess I'll see you three tomorrow at the forest? Thanks again, Temari from saving me from that demon..." I held my hands out to her, regretting it as I spoke. "I'll take her back to Madam Shijimi on my way home."

This stupid rat with fur and I would be fighting the entire way there...

"Gaara, get back to the apartment as soon as possible...please?" Temari nearly begged her brother.

Kankurō snorted. "Yeah, we've had enough of Baki yelling at us because of you."

"I'll be there soon..." He murmured in his usual emotionless tone.

Temari nodded, and drug Kankurō off, believing that I was right behind them, following. I almost was, but Gadara's voice made me freeze.

"Shi..."

He said only my name, but it seemed to make me melt. I spun to face him, the hissing cat still in my arms.

"I...uh..."

I inched my way closer to him as he tried to find something to say. Finally giving up, I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him to me, our lips meeting. His hands were gripping at my sides as he thought whether to push me away or bring me closer. I ran my hand through the hair at his neck and he moaned the softest moan ever.

I pulled away, a bright blush upon my cheeks. "I'll see you tomorrow."

His eyes darted downward, and a slight chuckle escaped him. "Your cat is tearing at your legs."

"Fuck."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tora finally seemed to warm up to me during the long walk to her house. However, the moment she realized where we were headed, she got all worked up again. I was so out of my thoughts, though, that I absolutely walked by the house. Her soft sigh made me remember.

"Oh, right...I was taking you home..."

Her eyes filled with fear.

"I'm sorry...I have to. You do technically belong to her..." Her claws were dug into the skin on my shoulders and I felt the blood being to pool again. "Quit that, you little fucker." I knocked twice in the door then glanced back at Tora. "I'll be back soon."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I returned home with less clothes than I left the clearing with, all because of that little shit. I was reminded once more why I hated cats...I might just get a dog.

"Shi, what the hell?"

My head shot up to find my favorite pair of twins waiting for me at the entrance of my house. The two giggled and stared at what was left of my clothing.

"Tora must really hate you..."

Yeah...sure. Tora. "Yeah, I thought we were having a real breakthrough until she started tear up my clothes."

They both gave me that all knowing look but didn't push further. Although, Naoko did mutter something about how it was strange that they found me and Gaara at around the same time, in the same place.

As soon as that was brought up, Aki rushed me inside to change my bandage, being the wonderful nurse that she is.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The following morning, I woke to the scent of...waffles! Sometime this morning, Aki and Naoko woke up_** early**_, which was shocking, and made waffles. The table was full with dumplings, waffles and lots of other stuff...more than the three of us could eat at once.

"What's with all the food?" I muttered, sitting down and rubbing my eyes.

"Well," Aki stated. "Naoko bought too much food the other day and we won't be able to it all before it goes bad, especially with the next test coming today." She spun around in her pink polka-dotted apron and giggled. "We made breakfast and invited the others. Oh and I made you coffee."

My ears perked at the word 'coffee' and I darted over to the warm mug engraved with my full name. I inhaled deeply and sighed, then I remembered. "Who are _**the others**_?"

"Um... . . ."

She obviously was worried that I would freak out, but I simply took my coffee mug and sat down. "So, um...where are they?"

She finally relaxed. "Naoko and Rinkusu split up. Rinkusu returned a few minutes ago; she said that Asuma can't come but Kakashi is on his way." _**Are you really not mad that we invited Gaara and his siblings without telling you?**_

I shrugged. "I'm not ecstatic but I'm not mad. It's a cool idea, considering we're going to be in the Forest of Death for who knows how long." I took a deep drink of the hot liquid, sighing as it slid down my throat. Maybe I wasn't mad because she almost bribed me with coffee...yeah, that's gotta be it.

"You two would be cute together." I heard the chuckled in her voice. "He's a lot cuter than the others you've slept with."

_**If only she knew...I never actually slept with any of the guys she thought I had. **_"I haven't slept with him." _**That wasn't entirely a lie...we never slept.**_

"Maybe not yet...but it's nearly inevitable."

"Did you think that maybe I want more than just sex from a relationship?"

She sighed, and turned away from the stove to stare at me. "Having a real relationship with him is out of the question. He's from another village, that's bound to make things difficult."

"Yeah, I thought about that...But thought, hey, I don't care. If it works, I t works...if it doesn't, it wasn't meant to be." Finishing my coffee, I placed the mug in the sink, promising to clean it later, then ruffled Aki's hair as I walked away. She shrieked loudly.

"I just did my hair!"

I snickered, "okay, well you can do it again. Be good; I'm off to take a shower...Rinkusu still here?"

"She left as soon as she told me about Kakashi. She went off to find Naoko."

I nodded. "Let me know when the others get here, will you?"

Before I could walk off, she seemed to remember something. She took my hand and placed something in my grasp, then closed it in a fist. I looked down at the foil wrapped object with a blush. "Be safe."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	7. And We Got Caught

**A Strange and Backwards Relationship**

**Chapter Six: And We Got Caught**

**Crzy1emo1chick**

**POV: OC – Shi**

_Before I could walk off, she seemed to remember something. She took my hand and placed something in my grasp, then closed it in a fist. I looked down at the foil wrapped object with a blush. "Be safe."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I stood under the freezing spray of the water, the cold feeling felt great against my flushed skin, I didn't know if I should have been mad at Aki and Naoko for inviting Gaara over or not. It was getting harder each time, because each time we interacted, even in the smallest way possible, I felt closer to him. Chills ran up my spine when I thought how soon it'll be until he's here.

I raised my hand to turn the water off, but before I could, a hand wrapped around my wrist, preventing me from doing so. I could feel someone's breath against my shoulder and my mind started racing. The intruder laughed softly, tightening his grip slightly. I leaned my head back, resting it on his shoulder and he stared down at me. I should say no, I told myself. I should tell him to leave, that neither of us need this right now...there's too much at risk. But...I couldn't move; the look in his eyes was pure animalistic.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I'm going to screw you until you cannot think straight."

I was still trying to get over the fact that he was in the shower behind me, but what he said shocked me even more. Within seconds, I had been spun around and slammed against the wall, with him pulling my legs around his waist as he hoisted me off the ground. He searched my eyes, and I watched his whole demeanor changed.

It wasn't like the last time. This time he kissed me hard. Pure lust going through his mind. But when he entered me, he began slow. He made me take him in, holding me against the wall by the waist so I could not control the tempo. I wanted all of him, now. He filled my body with his member, then pulled out so I didn't have time to react. He did this a few times, going in slow, and pulling out fast.

Everything felt surreal. Under normal circumstances, I doubt I would have been in a situation like this, but Gaara was not normal, that much I knew. This would not be the first time, but I did not go around having sex with guys I just met. To put it simply, he woke up the beast that laid dormant inside me for too long.

Every time he touched me, every kiss he placed on my body, and every thrust brought us both closer to the edge. The feeling of his touch had been so intense that I lost touch of reality for a moment. He had me pinned on the wall kissing my neck, he had one arm around my waist, he used his other hand to move my arms up around his neck for support. Every time his body pulled away, I instinctively thrusted my hips with his, causing him to go deeper inside my body. His growls filled the bathroom with my own moans. His mouth would cover mine, hiding the loud noises that filled the small space. His thrusts became more sporadic, faster, harder, I knew he was close to the edge. My body started to tighten, every muscle flexing around him. "I want you to come on me, baby." He growled in my ear, my hands were tangled in his hair while his free hand slid down to where we were connected and thumb flicked against my clit. That simple touch caused me to hit the edge, I pulled on his hair as the climax hit my body, leaning my head against the wall. His mouth covered mine, stopping the screams begging to come out as I came in his arms. I moaned against his mouth, feeling the vibrations throughout the two of us. After a few more lazy thrusts, and he slid out of me, slick with our juices.

He laid his head against mine and sighed. Our breathing was labored. As my heartbeat fell back into a rhythm, I could finally concentrate enough to hear the others. Their thoughts rushed through my mind.

_**Damn, it's done? **_- Aki

_**Why can't I have a guy that does that? **_- Naoko

_**Dammit, Gaara... **_- Kankuro

_**Sounds like they had some fun...**_ - Temari

_**And they're finished... **_- Kakashi

I blushed wildly, holy fuck. They...heard everything?

Gaara, seemingly oblivious to everything, moved his head to lean on my shoulder, pressing a kiss at the pulse point. The tension seemed to drain out of him as he slumped against my body.

To be cliche, that was perfect. It was everything dreams were made of. It was then that I realized how deep I was with him. I knew him all of nine days and I could barely function without him. Shit...this man screwed my life up. I didn't know if I should hate him or love him for turning my life upside-down.

The knock on the door brought me out my thought. Aki's thoughts were the loudest, because she was the only one that remained on the outside of the bathroom. _**You alive in there?**_ "Shi?"

"Yeah, I'm...uh, I'm fine." I reached behind me and fumbled in turning the water off. Gaara carefully placed me back on my feet and took a step back. "I'll be out in a few."

"My siblings are probably looking for me right now."

"So...you gotta go."

He stared at me, not having to nod. I understood, I guess. Even though everyone there knew exactly what happened, we were still playing the innocent parts.

We stumbled out of the shower, water dripping from our skin. I grabbed a towel and when I turned back, I was unable to find Gaara. The bathroom wasn't big enough to lose someone so he had to have left. His thoughts did reach me though. He left with promises to speak later. That was it. No other parting words. No kiss. Nothing.

I felt no need to hurry, it didn't matter.

Once I was dry enough, and dressed, I went in search of food. After the surprise in my shower, I was starving. Maybe I could snag a couple dumplings before anyone could spot me and leave.

That didn't work.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Kankuro's Point of View**_

"Thank you guys, for coming on such short notice."

I grinned. "No problem. You mention food and we're right over." she smiled brightly, I heard and gaara in the background. Temari was going on about how it was a strange coincidence that he and Shi were found at the time and area.

Naoko led us past other homes and merchants, waving at everyone she knew. We passed most of where others lived and still she continued. The road turned into a small cobblestone path into the trees. We were near the edge of the village, away from everyone else, off in a secluded location. This was it, she was gonna kill us.

Wait, there's the three of us and one of her.

"Hey, where did Gaara go? He was right behind us."

We all turned around to see Gaara was indeed missing. Fuck. Okay two of us.

Naoko seemed unfazed by this. She continued to lead the two of us.

"FUCK, not again..." Naoko smiled at my comment

"We're here anyway."

Does _**here**_ mean our death? She seemed to nice for this. I knew it was all a ploy! But then I saw the house. Oh...

Their home was surrounded by a mossy cobblestone fence. Just behind that wall lied a cozy looking mossy cobblestone cottage, like the fence, both blending in with the trees. Vines and flowers ran up the walls, honeysuckle everywhere. It was a homey cottage, a seemingly perfect place to grow up in.

There were a few training dummies scattered across the yard, actually there was a shit load of training equipment: free standing punching bags, fitness balls, and automatic dummies.

"This house belonged to Shi's parents before they passed. As much as it brings back horrid memories, it's the only place she could stay. Her family wants nothing to do with her."

We entered the house and the open room immediately to the left was a small dojo, mostly just open room to spar, there were some speed bags and hanging punching bags in one corner. The space to the right led down to the living room and past that was the dining room, which was where the scent of breakfast drifted from. Naoko wasn't kidding when she said a shit load of food. Aki waved us in, "There's a lot here, come eat!"

Temari sat down at the table, "Have you seen Gaara? He disappeared on us right before we got here"

"Nope, I haven't, but-" Aki began before Naoko finished her thought. They seem to do that a lot.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. He just needs to follow the smell of food."

Right then Kakashi walked into the house "I heard there was going to be food here?"

Naoko rolled her eyes. "Good morning to you too, sensei."

"Yeah, yeah, what's up munchkin. I was pulled away from my Icha Ich- uh...something, you better not have lied about having food."

"You can read your secret porno later. We have more than you can eat."

Naoko sighed. "Where the hell is Shikyo? We're supposed to have a lovely breakfast, and she's not here."

"Last I checked," Aki shrugged, "she said she was taking a shower."

A loud moan filled the room and everyone's head shot up.

"Is that -" - _**Temari**_

"It couldn't be -" - _**Naoko**_

"Holy shit." -_** Me**_

"It is." Aki was actually nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Where's the dango?" Kakashi murmured in question, ignoring the sex noises in the other room.

We all ran to the bathroom door, listening in on them. Now this is an interesting morning.

"Mmmf, GAA-* muffled screams* There was no pounding against the wall, so I was sure they were doing it on the floor. But the water was still running. Kakashi walked up behind everyone, dango in hand, "Sounds like he's teasing her"

Shi moaned out, "More...Gaara...harder."

"Damn, this is the most noise I've ever heard Shi make" Naoko mumbled.

_I can make you moan like that_, I thought to myself, not realizing how true I wanted it to happen.

Another moan filled the bathroom, followed by a low growl; yup, thats Gaara. But why Shi? Why not Aki? A thumping started on the wall, and it was not slow.

"Op, there on the wall " said Kakashi, taking a bite from his dango. "Sounds pretty intense."

"GAAR-" Shi yelled, followed by Gaara's moan. The thumping stopped, and we all walked off, _damnit Gaara, _I thought. Aki stayed and knocked on the door, "Shi?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Shi's POV**_

I walked into the den expecting hell directed towards us. Aki popped out from, literally, under the table. My eyes grew wide and I stepped back in shock and some fear. I quickly became unbalanced and I toppled backwards. She grabbed my arms before I fell, but ended up falling on top of me.

"Sorry!"

We landed with a thump and I groaned. My ass!

Temari giggled. _**We've heard enough of those noises for a while**_.

The blush had returned full force and heated my entire face. I climbed to my feet quickly and nearly ran to the dining room. "Let's eat!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I kept my head down the entire meal, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. The room was silent; no one spoke as they ate. The atmosphere became thicker and thicker with awkwardness.

Kakashi was the only one who acted normal, well...and Gaara, but this silence was normal for him.

"So, now that the three of you are back in Konohagakure, do you have any plans?"

No one spoke.

"I wouldn't think you would want to go back out on another mission for a while, but hey, I could be wrong..."

More silence.

He sighed, giving up. "So is anyone gonna talk about that elephant in the room, or are we gonna be awkward about everything?"

"There's nothing to talk about, we all know what happened."

"It's pretty obvious."

"It's not like they were doing something bad."

"Exactly, they can do what they want. They're big enough."

"Enough useless chatter!" I interrupted. "How about we _**don't**_ talk about the elephant in the room. That sounds wonderful, does it not? Who's ready to die in the forest instead?"

Temari snorted, very lady like. "Yeah, because that's how I always saw myself dying, in a forest."

"I first thought I was going to die at the age of nine. Every week since then, I've faced something that's tried to kill me. It's a miracle I'm still alive," I murmured, hoping this would be sufficient for them.

And so the subject was changed. It should worry me about that attention span, but...I'll deal with that later. It was good that the spotlight was off me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I leaned on the branch, staring down at the other shinobi as they all got ready for the second challenge. I lit the cigarette and began thinking about this morning. Everything has changed. I knew things would be different between Gaara and myself now, and I didn't know how I would deal with that, or if I could.

I didn't know where he and I stood with each other. They were going back to their own village when this whole thing was over, and I _**knew**_ my heart was going to be torn to bits.  
>I inhaled deeply, thinking about the possibilities and paths we could go from this situation. The clearing of someone's throat made me choke on the smoke and nearly slip from where I was lying. I looked down at my visitor and grinned at the sight of him; speak of the fucking devil and he shall stalk you...or something.<p>

I moved to a better position but not liking that, I leapt from my spot in the branches to the ground where Gaara was standing.

He tilted his head and I noticed a small smile appear on his face. "You do know that smoking is bad for your health."

I shrugged. "So is killing people, but neither of us give a damn. By the way, who's gonna stop me.

This comment didn't faze him as he continued to stare at me. I took this time to notice how he looked. He had placed the gourd he usually carried down and it leaned against a nearby tree. Hi hair was crazier than usual, sticking up in every direction. His blue-green eyes held the look of danger but it just made him that much more attractive. As I took in his appearance, I hadn't noticed him corner me against the tree. He stood directly in front of me, hands on either side of my head against the rough bark.

I leaned my head on the trunk of the tree and stared up into his eyes, both of my hands fell to my side. He slowly leaned his head down, gently pressing his lips to mine. I was rather shocked but instead of pushing him away, I pulled him closer. My hands wrapped around his neck and we seemed to fit together. He pressed me harder against the tree, his tongue sliding across my lip.

Somewhere in the background, I heard voices. Something told me that we had to get out of here and it seemed that he felt it as well. He pulled away, kissed me once more, then stepped back.

"Shi?!"

He nodded. "Hopefully you survive the forest and we meet again soon."

"Don't worry about me; I'll be the one waiting for you at the finish line."

"SHI?!"

I glanced behind me and when I turned back, Gaara was gone. A small pinecone fell from, the branches above, causing me to jump.

_**I'm still here...Don't fret.**_ He laughed quietly, then silenced as Aki and Naoko walked out from behind some bushes.

"What are you doing over here? Anko just showed up."

My breath was caught in my throat, but somehow I was able to answer her without it cracking. "I needed a smoke before we went in."

They both stared at the discarded cigarette that has barely been used. I was not wasteful, so that was strange.

_**Well played, Gaara, well played...**_I hadn't even noticed that I dropped it earlier. "I...uh, a swarm of bees came this way and freaked me out." Sure, that sounds believable, right?

"Well, okay..." Naoko glared.

Aki cocked her head to the right. "Is it because of that sand guy?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about..." _**Yeah, like she wouldn't see through that load of crap.**_

Both girls shook their head. Naoko scoffed, "Don't go there. We know the truth..."

"...as if what happened this morning wasn't enough..."

"...It's not about the sex..."

"...or about him..."

"...you're confused..."

"...because you're in love..."

My head hurt with the other taking over after so many words. "I'm not in love." I had to get them out of here before they end up saying something else that Gaara could hear. "I don't love, it's impossible."

Aki's bottom lip jutted out. "Shi doesn't love Aki?" Real tears began to form from her eyes and she gave out a small whimper. Aki would often talk in third person when she was sad, that's how I knew this was the real shit.

"No...that's, uh, that's not what I said."

"Yes it is!" Her lip started shaking, "Shi said that she doesn't love...that means she doesn't love the twins."

"I..." Dammit... "That's not what I meant, Aki."

"Then why did Shi say it?"

"Shi..." I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed, looking down. "Shi didn't mean to, she doesn't know why she said that...Shi's sorry; Shi loves you."

I glanced up just moments before she launched herself into my arms. I was barely able to catch her; she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. "Aki knew it!"

I sighed but hugged her back. "Okay, now let's go get ready for this shit that's to come."

"But what about Gaara…"

I turned to her. "The truth? I have no clue. It's a mystery to me as well. So can we just drop it for the time being? I'd rather worry about whether or not someone is going to die in there." _**That's what my job is, I'm here to make sure the twins do not die…**_

I couldn't tell them how I really felt...how I was already falling hard for this dangerous guy...how every time I kissed him I would fall even harder...how it hurt to be away from him. I was screwed, my heart belonged to him in a short amount of time, and I doubt he knew it.

"Shi!""

I almost fell forward with the impact of Naoko jumping onto my back. I held Aki tighter, not needing her to fall right now. Crap, they expected me to carry them back like this?

"Just stay safe," Naoko whispered in my ear. Wasting no time, she pushed herself up from my back and leapt over my head, already sprinting off towards the forest. Aki slipped from my grasp and followed her sister.

I was glad to at least have them away from Gaara, but he could have picked up on my feelings...Fuck, lemme just get through this forest of whatever alive with the twins.


End file.
